Perdición
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Lambo ha perdido al Jefe de la Familia Bovino tras ser asesinado, ahora los recuerdos le embargan de quién le acogió como a un nieto. -Quiero encontrarlo. Encontrar a quién te ha matado.- Ha encontrado al asesino pero no esperaba que esa persona fuese...él, el que era su perdición. Yaoi. RL


**Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Género: Angst.**

**Pareja: TYL RL {Reborn x Lambo}**

**Advertencia: Relación hombre x hombre y un intento de Lemon. [?]**

**Resumen****: Lambo ha perdido al Jefe de la Familia Bovino tras ser asesinado, ahora los recuerdos le embargan de quién le acogió como a un nieto. -**_Quiero encontrarlo. Encontrar a quién te ha matado. _**Ha encontrado al asesino pero no esperaba que esa persona fuese...él, el que era su perdición.**

**Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a su respectiva autora Amano Akira.**

* * *

_Perdición_

La lluvia golpeaba su maltrecho cuerpo sin darle tregua alguna a su dolor, como sí le estuviese acompañando. Apenas sentía el frío que calaba su cuerpo al tener su ropa empapada, los finos y ondulados cabellos negros húmedos caían por su rostro mientras sus ojos se perdían mirando el asfalto.

Entonces lo escuchó...unos pasos seguidos de unas cálidas palabras que decían su nombre de forma familiar e incluso _paternal_, Lambo levantó su vista queriendo que él estuviera en frente suya, pero no, estaba solo. Un paso más y se escuchó el brusco golpe de su caída.

Se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo. _Nadie_ iría tras él, _nadie_ le volvería a cuidar, ni a preocuparse por él. Ya no...

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos verdes de Lambo,sin pausa alguna mientras recordaba,perdiéndose en los recuerdos y voces que surgían en su devastada memoria.

_-¡Ojii-san! ¡Mira,mira lo que ha encontrado Lambo-san!_

_Corría todo lo que sus cortas piernas daban mientras entraba de forma ruidosa al despacho del Jefe de la Familia Bovino, quien se giraba observando al pequeño con su envejecido rostro y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras el menor se subía a la mesa de caoba repleta de papeles que mantenía ocupada al Boss._

_-¿Qué sucede Lambo? Oh,¿mandarinas? -Preguntó mientras sujetaba al pequeño quién acababa de saltar a su brazos con varías mandarinas en sus manos._

_-Sí,nyahahahahaha Lambo-san las ha cogido de la cocina cuando no miraban. -Entre risas contaba su pequeña travesura, tanta era su emoción que aplasto una de las mandarinas bañando así ambos rostros._

_Quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente hasta que..._

_-... ¡Hahahahaha!_

_La risa del mayor inundó la habitación mientras apresaba entre sus brazos al pequeño del pelo afro quién abordado por la risa que escuchaba también se empezó a reír evitando el ponerse a llorar tras aplastar las mandarinas que había traido consigo._

_-¿Qué te parece sí vamos a por más y las robamos?_

_-¡WAH! ¿En serio? ¡Lambo-san quiere más mandarinas y comerlas con ojii-san!_

_-Bien. Pero antes,debemos darte un baño,¿no crees,Lambo? -Alzó al bovino entre sus manos.- Y después ojii-san jugará con Lambo. -Le atrajo hacía él frotando entre risas su mejilla contra la del menor._

_-¡Jugaras con Lambo-san,sí! _

_-Claro que sí,Lambo,Hahahahaha._

Las risas iban desapareciendo dejándole así con el amargo sabor y el ruido de las gotas de agua estampándose contra el suelo de forma violenta. Llevó una de sus manos frías a su cabeza mientras reía de forma amarga.

-_A pesar de todos los líos y dolores de cabeza que le traía al viejo, siempre reía con cada una de mis travesuras y ocurrencias. Siempre era así...ahora...ahora...-_Apretó con fuerza sus dientes,mientras encerraba entre sus dedos las hebras de su propio pelo empuñándolas con fuerza,sin sentir dolor alguno.

-_...ya no estará más aquí. ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no? Cuando siempre él estuvo ahí,me cuido,enseñó y crío como una familia...como un abuelo para mí. -_Sentía tanta rabia, rabia porqué ya no volvería a caminar con el viejo bajo la lluvia con la chaqueta de este cubriéndolos tras haberse olvidado un paraguas, no volverían a correr bajo la lluvia entre risas tras haberse escapado para celebrar sus quince cumpleaños. -_ Corría a su lado,mientras él sonreía._

-Urgh! - Sus dedos temblaban ante el dolor de los recuerdos, cerró su mano en un puño para mitigar el temblor de estos.

Él era un integrante de la Familia Bovino, durante todos esos años se esforzó para volverse alguien más fuerte para proteger no sólo a Vongola, sino a su propia Familia. No quería ser alguien débil y ahora a sus veinticinco años pensó que estaba a la altura de uno de los mejores asesinos de la mafia, un buen asesino para proteger a quiénes le importaban en ese maldito mundo de sangre y pérdidas.

-Pero...al parecer no fui lo suficientemente fuerte,eh. -Sonrío de forma abatida mientras tirado ahí en el suelo de aquella callejuela, observaba el cielo gris, sintiendo las gotas impactar contra su rostro.

-Me preguntó Jefe...sí me perdonarás por no haber evitado tu muerte y él no poder encontrar a tu asesino. Lo siento...tanto. -Dejó que las lagrimas se fusionaran con las gotas de lluvia,mientras cerraba sus ojos deseando que todo aquello fuera tan solo un sueño. Un doloroso y maldito sueño.

...

_Quiero encontrarlo. Encontrar a quién te ha matado._

Lambo parpadeo un par de veces. _¿No llueve?_ Con ese pensamiento alzó su mano cubierta por los guantes que llevaba queriendo tocar el techo que se alzaba encima de él.

-¿Hm? ¿Dónde estoy? -Preguntó con voz pastosa por el dolor de garganta, sus ojos vagaron por el lugar descubriendo que alguien le había resguardado de la lluvia. Relajó sus músculos ante la suavidad y calor que le proporcionaba estar en una cama y arropado.

-_Al parecer...tengo fiebre. -_Pensó llevándose una mano hacía la frente perlada de sudor y el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-_Espera un momento... _Yo conozco este sitio...

- Vaya,¿ya has despertado,vaca estúpida? Al parecer no estabas muerto.

Dio un bote en la cama tras esas palabras, girando en la cama quedó de lado para ver al hombre de aquella irónica voz. Miró a Reborn con sorpresa,mientras esté levantaba la vista del periódico que yacía leyendo mientras expulsaba el humo de entre sus labios y sujetaba el cigarrillo entre sus largos dedos.

- ¿Reborn? ¿Cómo es que me has encontrado?

- ¿Hm? Pasaba por ahí y estorbabas estando tirado en el suelo, así que te quite del camino. - El Hitman respondía sin mucho interés mientras alzaba una de sus cejas elegantemente al ver el semblante del Bovino.

- ¿Por qué? ... No tenías porque haberme ayudado, no quería ayuda Reborn. -Las lagrimas volvieron a surgir mientras hablaba.

Cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir una cálida mano limpiar sus lágrimas, atrapándolas entre sus dedos. Y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a Reborn decirle que era molesto, echaba de menos eso, no el que le llamase idiota o estúpido, echó de menos el tacto de Reborn. Reborn seguía vivo, él estaba consigo allí en ese momento, estaba allí con él ahora. Era lo único que importaba en ese momento. _Aún tenía a Reborn._

-Eres molesto llorando. Así que te haré llorar por un motivo diferente, vaca tonta. -Susurró el Hitman clavando sus profundos ojos en los esmeraldas de Lambo, acortando la distancia y atrapando los labios del chico entre los suyos.

Lambo se dejó besar, moviendo su boca la ritmo que imponía el de patillas; ambas lenguas se rozaban y fundían dentro de ambas cavidades sin darse tregua alguna. Reborn mordió el labio del menor para pasar su lengua por la mejilla de este, saboreando el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado por su rostro.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, respiraba agitado, abrasándose más por el calor tanto de su cuerpo como el que le proporcionaba Reborn al besarle o tocarle. Pero aún así tenía un pedido...

-Yo... Quiero encontrar a quién mato al viejo, Reborn. Necesito ayuda...quiero encontrar a esa persona...

Deslizó sus manos que se hallaban apoyadas en el pecho del Hitman, hasta sujetar con fuerza entre sus dedos el caro traje del asesino, arrugandolo. Necesitaba aferrarse a Reborn, porque sentía que así como había perdido al Jefe Bovino podía perder a Reborn aunque este fuera el mejor asesino del mundo, no evitaba el miedo que sentía ante la cruda realidad, su cuerpo temblaba buscando el calor del mayor.

-...

Reborn entrecerró sus ojos sin decir nada ante las palabras de Lambo, mientras este seguía temblando y aferrado a él como sí su vida se fuese en ello. Chistó, eso empezaba a ser molesto.

-¡Ah..!

Lambo volvió a quedar acostado tras el empujón recibido por parte del ex-arcobaleno. Antes de poder si quiera poder quejarse, el moreno levantó su camiseta, lamiendo su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones y empezar a jugar con ellos ignorando las quejas que podía soltar Lambo, sin inmutarse.

-¡Nn! Espera Reborn, es-pe...¡Waaah!

Un gemido escapo de sus labios seguidos de otros más en el mismo tono, apretó sus labios al sentir la húmeda lengua del Hitman descender por su abdomen a la vez que le quitaba la ropa restante de un tirón, hasta llegar a donde le interesaba que era el miembro del Bovino que iba reaccionando a su lamidas nada más pasar su lengua por la longitud de este.

_No quiero alejarme del maldito de Reborn._

Fue el último pensamiento razonable que pasó por la cabeza del guardián del trueno, dejando que el placer que le estaba proporcionando Reborn inundase sus sentidos, echó la cabeza hacía atrás hundiéndose más así en la almohada, siendo la estancia inundada por los gemidos y sonidos que se escuchaban de la boca de Reborn sobre el miembro del menor.

El maldito era tan bueno en la cama que tras minutos empezó a sentir que su miembro latía en proceso de llegar al ansiado orgasmo.

-R-reborn...Pa-hn..-ra...pa-para... -Pedía entre suspiros Lambo, retorciéndose y estrujando entre sus dedos las sabanas que cubrían la cama.

- ¿Qué haces emitiendo sonidos tan eróticos para que me detenga,Lambo? -Preguntó con burla el Hitman, sin dejar de lamer.

-N-¡No! ¡Ah! ¡Wah! - Intentaba acallar su voz pero sin éxito alguno, aferrándose al sedoso pelo de Reborn antes de acabar.

Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho y se iría a correr toda Italia sin descanso alguna, agitado abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes sintiendo una gota escurrir por su nuca al ver el rostro manchado del Hitman.

-¡Ah! Po-por eso te dije que te apartarás,Reborn idiota. ¡Espera que te limpie! -Se sentía avergonzado, así que tiro de la manta y la movió de forma rápida por el rostro de Reborn limpiando así las manchas de su cara.

- Hah. ¿Crees que arreglas algo así? Mereces un castigo, Lambo. - Atrapando por la muñeca la mano del Bovino detuvo su estúpido intento de limpiarle, tirando de él de forma firme hasta girarlo y que este quedase de espaldas llevando dos de sus dedos a la entrada de Lambo, mientras su lengua paseaba delineando la columna del menor.

Apoyado en sus brazos mantenía la cabeza agachada sin dejar de gemir a la par que el Hitman movía sus dedos en su entrada saliendo y entrando de forma rápida. Escuchó el cierre del pantalón bajarse y segundos después el erecto y duro miembro de este contra su muslo, para pasar a rozarse insistentemente contra su entrada, torturándole así.

Movía su trasero impaciente porque Reborn entrase en él, el calor y bombeo de su corazón cuando estaba con el Hitman era superior a sus fuerzas. Se sentía completo cada vez que este se encontraba dentro de él, aunque este fuese frío y cruel, no dejaba de amar a Reborn y sabía que no quería perderle al igual que le había pasado con su ahora difunto Jefe. Iba a ser fuerte y así se mantendría al lado del asesino a sueldo. Despejó su mente y todo se volvió blanco cuando Reborn entró de una estocada en él.

Suspiros,calor, gemidos inundando toda la estancia. Roces y más roces entre sus cuerpos, algún quejido por la intromisión que era llevada a cabo en su cuerpo. El rechinar de la cama debido a las constantes embestidas. Gritos que escapaban de la boca de Lambo quién movía sus caderas hacía atrás al mismo ritmo que las embestidas que daba el ex-acorbaleno al entrar y salir de él.

Lambo se aferraba a las mantas de la cama, estrujándolas entre sus dedos, apoyando su frente perlada de sudor contra la almohada y siendo sujetado por las caderas por Reborn evitando así que resbalara por la superficie. Un hilo de saliva recorría su barbilla a la vez que sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía ante cada caricia y roce dado por quien le estaba llevando al infierno y traía de regreso con cada arremetida.

Los sonidos de la habitación eran obscenos, el chapoteo que se escuchaba cada vez que Reborn se clavaba en su interior resonaba y rebotaba entre las paredes de la habitación. La voz de Lambo se alzaba cada vez más entre gritos pidiendo que no parase y que fuera más fuerte.

El mundo podía irse al trate en esos instantes mientras se reconfortaba con las sacudidas y calor asfixiante que era el estar con Reborn.

...

Su cuerpo descansaba tranquilamente entre las sabanas de la cama del Hitman, se sentía tan en paz que podría pasarse horas y horas dormido entre el reconfortante calor y el aromo impregnado de Reborn en la almohada y toda la habitación.

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa mientras se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad del cuarto, se removió de forma lenta e iba incorporándose hasta acabar sentado y envuelto entre las sabanas.

- ¿Reborn? - Llamó con una pequeña irritación de garganta debido a los gemidos de horas atrás. Inconscientemente hizo un mohín al no ver al Hitman sentado en el sillón en el que se encontraba antes de que él despertase al principio. Suspiró, era Reborn tampoco es como sí esperase mucho. Sentía su estómago rugir por falta de alimento, así que haciendo un esfuerzo se puso en pie, buscando su ropa dispersada por el suelo y poniéndose los pantalones tras encontrarlos.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué es eso?

Curioso dejó de colocarse la ropa mientras su atención se fijaba en un sobre de tamaño medio que se encontraba en una de las mesas de la habitación, así que caminó hasta ella queriendo saciar su curiosidad. Después la dejaría como estaba antes sino quería que el idiota del ex-arcobaleno le hiciera pagar su curiosidad.

-¿Ah? Debe ser algún encargo para Reborn. Me preguntó sobre que tratará.

Sacando las hojas y fotos que se encontraban en el sobre, empezó a hojearlas con desinterés aunque algo preocupado por el tipo de misión que le habían encargado esta vez al asesino.

Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir y le apretujaba con una fuerza descomunal, dejándole sin respiración. Sus manos temblaron hasta el punto de dejar caer las hojas al suelo, para después él mismo dejar que sus piernas se doblasen sin poder sostener un segundo más su propio peso. Se estaba ahogando, se estaba ahogando de una forma tan dolorosa que apenas podía coger aire alguno entre sus pulmones.

-Esto no puede, no puede ser verdad... -Murmuró en un hilo de voz que apenas pudo ser escuchado en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes.

-No puede ser verdad. Reborn. Eres tú... TÚ. Reborn...

Arrugó entre sus manos las hojas que aún sostenía entre estas, estrujándolas contra su rostro mientras las lagrimas le hundían en el dolor y la cruda verdad. Entre sus labios abiertos escapa el llanto y la desesperación,mientras él...Lambo se perdía de rodillas en lo que había encontrado y descubierto.

Y en el suelo a escasos metros suyos. Se podía observar el desastre de hojas y fotos, todas las fotos dónde salían el mismísimo Lambo y el Jefe de la Familia Bovino. Fotos y fotos llenas de los recuerdos y alegría que una vez tubo Lambo durante su niñez y el tiempo que estuvo con ellos. Todo ello acompañado de una última nota, la cuál era la verdad de todo el sufrimiento.

"_**Misión para el Asesino a Sueldo Reborn.**_

_**En el siguiente sobre, le adjuntamos información sobre el Jefe de la Familia Bovino y sus integrantes. Como puede ver el hombre tiene como tesoro al único niño perteneciente a dicha Familia. No,no interesa lo que haga con el crío.**_

_**Su única misión y el único motivo por el cual le estamos contratando es para que,**_

_**Usted acabe con el Jefe de la Familia Bovino."**_

_Lambo había encontrado al asesino de su Jefe. _

_Y ese asesino había sido su perdición._

_Ya que era...Reborn._

_Y ahora Lambo moría en agonía tras encontrar al asesino que tanto había querido encontrar._

_..._

* * *

Holi, pequeñas mías y pequeños también.

Vale sí, seguro que medio mundo me quiere matar, bleeeeeeeh estoy acostumbrada a las amenazas,ojo. Ahora srsly, he estado desaparecida durante bastante tiempo y pido disculpas por ello. Podría haber actualizado y subido muchos fics este largo verano;pero pasaron muchas cosas y FEH.

Y bueno pensaba actualizar y subir algunos fics pendientes pero como ya sabéis estamos en Septiembre, lo que quiere decir clases y ADIÓS HERMOSO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA TOCARSE LOS NACASONES A DOS MANOS. (?) Y sobretodo yo, que con esto de cambiar de instituto y mierdas a parte estoy algo _out beibis._

Volviendo al teme que nos interesa.

Respecto a este Fic. No,no tenía pensado siquiera escribir en mi vida un **RL. **No porque no me guste,eh. Que me gusta tanto el **R27 como el RL,**solo que el _OTP de RebornxLambo_ me parece tan jodidamente sublime como para poder si quiera escribir algo meramente pasable o apto. (?) Pero leí este verano un Dou de ellos de ahí el fic, lo malo es que no estaba en español o inglés así que me guié por los dibujos,escenas y demás. Y esto salió.

_-Se marcha corriendo a esconderse tras Enma para evitar el arsenal de lechugas y verduras hacía su persona.- _Continuando:

He leído los reviews dejados en **_''Pequeño_**_** Retoño**'', _bien explicación criaturas mías. Tengo la siguiente parte a medias desde hace semanas,no lo he continuado por el hecho de que: sí, tenía ya la historia en mente y actualizaciones hasta para cinco capítulos del tirón, pero ¿qué pasó? Simple cuando quise continuar me dí cuenta de que tenía algunos vacíos la historia y cuando cubría uno se me abría otro. Y era como: ¡MIERDA!Peeeeeero no se desesperen, ya he conseguido cogerle las riendas al Fic. Por lo tanto, ahora solo tengo que pasarlo a limpio y subirlo. Será la última actualización que haga ya que como compensación subiré dos capítulos del tirón. La verdad, pensaba dejarlo PAUSADO, no porque tuviera el bloqueo náaah. Pensaba hacerlo porque quería mejorar en sí tanto mi forma de redactar y demás cosas al envidiar la escritura y argumento tan genial de varias autoras que estuve leyendo mientras vagueaba por como continuar escribiendo. Pero al ver los reviews me dio penita dejar a mi bebé 'Pequeño Retoño' de esa forma. Y eso, serafín con cara de delfín. [?]

Subiré en los próximos días un fic de _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - TakanoxOnodera._ Será la primera historia en el fandom de este anime que escriba. Llevo todo el verano debiendole esta historia a Sabii tengo que zanjas mi deuda. -Gota-.

También subiré otro fic de _K Project - FushimixMisaki. _Llamado: _Nightmare. _La base en una imagen de ellos que vi y fue como HAMOR,sí con h._  
_

Y otro dos de nuestra parejita de siempre _OPT D18_. Llamados: '¿_My first love?' y 'Dulces ojos metálicos.' _Este último aún me lo estoy planteando aunque ya lo tengo escrito más de la mitad. Tendrá una temática parecida a **Pequeño Retoño** que sí crees que ese es dramático, el de Dulces ojos metálicos será embalse de agua. Y no, no mató a nadie tranquilas. Pero aquí SÍ que DINO tiene un hijo. Cosa que Kyoya ni él SABÍAN hasta que la MALVADA madre se la presenta en sus narices y... MEC. Quién sabe.

No me alargo más en estás notas. Sí se me queda algo por decir lo diré en las notas de los siguientes Fics.

_Acepto críticas constructivas,tomates,ensaladas,aspiradoras atentando contra mi cabeza e incluso cuidar a Lambo de cinco años. Reviews señoritas mías._

_Nos leemos dentro de muy poquito. Lo juro por la todopoderosa Hígia, diosa de la limpieza de Rivaille. |Se nota que he estado fangirleando con el fandom de SnK,¿no?|_

**_..._**

**_Aria Shiffer Rawr._**


End file.
